redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:May Streamdog
Hi May Streamdog, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 15:54, April 29, 2011 Hullo, May! My name is ScottyBlue, and I welcome you to the Redwall Wiki. Hope you have a good time hanging out here! I am one of the RedwallWikia artists, so if you ever want to do an art trade, just let me know. Also, if you're interested, you can check out my fanfic by clicking here, though if you don't want to that's OK with me. Again, welcome to the wiki! :) God bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 19:06, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi Welcome to the wiki. I have been welcoming new people lately so I might as well say it to you. This place is quite fun and I have met some cool people and written some cool stories here. So I hope ye have as fun a time as I have. Lord Sunflash May The Wind Be At Your Back, Matey Welcome t'Redwall Wiki! H'I 'ope ye 'ave a good time 'ere!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 10:35, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Thankye, everyone, thankye! May Streamdog Holt Lutrraaaaaaa!:May Streamdog|Holt Lutrraaaaaa! 13:46, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Welcome May! I hope ya enjoy it here! Treetyyyye!!!! - (F.F.) Mossflowerrrr!!!! 14:34, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey May Streamdog, Welcome to Redwall Wiki and meet alot of new friends on here, and learn more about the redwall books and all of its characters, by the way, I am Niko Banks, one of the most active users, but I am not active all the time, though. Have fun on this Wiki :) Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 03:!5, May 03, 2011, (UTC) Signature Your signature is broken, and linking to an invalid page. Please fix it. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:29, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Sorry 'bout that, I guess I've been lazy, anyhow, I'll get to it... May Streamdog Holt Lutrraaaaaaa!:May Streamdog|Holt Lutrraaaaaa! 12:50, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :Please don't sign anything until you do, you're creating unnecessary red links. -- LordTBT Talk! 05:52, May 7, 2011 (UTC) HI, May_chan Bows THat's an really nice pic ye got there. Ye said ye would check out mah Fic, or at least that's I understood :P. I really like yer fanfic. Please keep up the good work with it. :) Chat to ye later, if ye want :) OOC: If ye are curious as why I put "chan" at the end of yore name. Is a suffix in Japanese that means girl or lady Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 14:48, May 7, 2011 (UTC) My first wiki bud, course I wanna chat! And I am gonna check out ya fanfic, don't you worry! May Streamdog 14:50, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for being late on welcoming ye. I'm one of the most active users in this wiki as well, just like Niko. If ye need help in anything, or just want to chat, check mah talk page , or Niko's if ye like. He is very talkative, and me best matey in the wiki. Hope we can be friends as well :) Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 14:54, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I wouldn't ay I need a welcome, but thanls anyhow. Niko, eh? Active? I got a warrior cats forum to go to as well, not that warriors is getting any better, getting quite bad actually. Anyway...You shouldn't sneak up behind a chap like that, no sah! Stealin' the blinkin' daylights outa me! (lol) May Streamdog 15:02, May 7, 2011 (UTC) May_Chan, JSYK: Ye answer messages in other people's talks pages, not yore own :P Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 15:31, May 7, 2011 (UTC) *Dies of reading post* May Streamdog 15:32, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Revives May_chan Heheheheehe. Try answering t'is post in mah talk page :) Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 15:35, May 7, 2011 (UTC) May_Chan, are ye still there? Wot did ye thought of me fanfic? Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 19:49, May 7, 2011 (UTC) May_chan, ye there? Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 11:42, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Still 'ere ladie buck May Streamdog 11:43, May 9, 2011 (UTC) May_chan, ye should really respond in other's Talk pages. otherwise, We won't know wether ye answered us back. Immediately at least. :) Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 18:48, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I poofed, I'll get to it right away! May Streamdog 10:01, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi HIII! May_chan. How are ye? Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 16:01, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Good, how about you? (You like my doggie?) May Streamdog 07:29, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Sighs Yer answering in yer own talk page agin, May_chan, but to answer yer question, I like it :) Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 09:42, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Don't know if ya saw it again, I didn't when I looked at your talkpage, I said hello, but I didn't start a new title thingy. May Streamdog 07:21, May 12, 2011 (UTC)